Different Beginning
by MysticxVamp
Summary: What if everything start Different Chloe moves to a new state, meet new mai and maybe fall in love. Live has it's ups and downs specially when your Mai . Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Ally babyy3 edited this! It's not perfect, but it's still good…I hope… ~Chapter 1~ *Alek's POV*

"Aunt Val, do I have to go?" I asked her. My aunt Valentina looked back at me, annoyed.

"Yes both you and Jasmine are going to the party in New York, so stop asking and start packing; we are leaving tomorrow" She replied.

I went back to my room and got out my bag. As I start packing, Mimi jumps in my room from the window. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I said with my guard up

"Did I scare you?" she teased. I shook my head at her. Then, Mimi walked up to me and kissed me. "So you're going to that formal party…" She said pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah but let's not talk about that." I said kind of mad. Mimi went back to kissing me, and I start to take her jacket off as Jasmine barged in my room.

"Alek can I talk you alone? Bye Mimi." She said, obviously annoyed at Mimi's presence. I saw Mimi roll her eyes at Jasmine while getting up.

"Bye Alek, I'll miss you to tonight" She said. Afterwards, she kissed me and left. "What Jazz?" I asked irritably.

"My mom want to talk to us " She explained.

"I should let you two know the Montez's **(I learned in grammar class in 2****nd**** grade that you just put a coma after a 'z'. This year, my English teacher has told me to put an '`s' after a 'z'. The rule has so obviously changed now. I just wanted to clear that up for anyone that needed clarification on the grammar-Ally babyy3)** will be at the party so you better behave, understand?" My aunt acknowledged.

"Yes" Jasmine and I both said. The Montez's were the most famous Mai in the world, besides the Uniter, whom we have not found yet.

"Now go get some sleep" Valentina instructed.

*Chloe's POV*

"Chloe…Chloe…Chloe! " I heard Aunt Meredith yell.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Come here and get packed we, are leaving to New York in about four hours, our flight is at two." She yelled downstairs again. I ran up the stairs and ran to my room to pack. Meredith was my mom's sister and she is the only one who knows I'm the Uniter. Both of my parents were murdered when I was a little one year old in a massacre led by the Order. Meredith is one of the Montez's and she's been keeping my secret. However, she let me go to school for a sure reason, I need a social life. At the formal party in New York, she was going to tell the leaders of prides that I'm the Uniter and I was nervous as hell.

About an hour later, Aunt Meredith and I finished packing and headed to our private jet.

"Chloe," She started saying. "There's going to be a lot of cute guys at stuff like this." I smiled at her and went to sleep on the plane.

*The Next Day*

When we finally arrived at the hotel, I set out my dress, shoes, and jewelry for the party. The party started at 6:45, but we have to get there at 7:00. I had everything ready but it was only 12:57pm. "Chloe are you hungry?" Meredith asked.

"Um, sort of. I guess I am, yeah." I replied. During lunch, a got a text from my friend Kat .

_The text_

_Chloe: Underlined Italics_, **Kat:Bold.**

**Omg,**** I just go a picture of a special friend of ours! **

_Who?_

**Guess****. – Kat **

_I don't know tell me!_

**I got a picture of your boyfriend kissing one of my close friends****.**

_Kat__, that can't be Cindy kissing Jesse._

**It is****, I'm sorry…you ok?**

_Yea__, he's an asshole, sooo whatever. Bye._

I was hurt and my aunt knew it too. I sat on the couch of the hotel room and weeped.

What happened? " My aunt asked. I looked at her and said, "Jesse cheated on me, he kissed Cindy" I said, crying. "He's an ass so why are you crying?" She asked encouragingly.

"He's been cheating on me for a whole mouth. I feel like a loser" I cry-yelled.

"Chloe, you're going to have so much fun at the party tonight, that you are going to forget about Jesse" She said hugging me.

"Promise me?" I asked hopefully. She smiled and nodded . Suddenly, I felt ten times better.

*Alek's POV*

As soon as we got out of the plane it was 4:03pm. We all ready eat, so we got to the hotel. We started to get changed and after Jazz and Val got out of the shower I got in 10 minutes later I got out and put a white shirt on and black pants. I was finally ready.

*Chloe's POV*

I put my dress on **(the dress is on my profile with the necklace and shoes)** and I looked at myself in a mirror and smiled. I went to the living room and saw my aunt ready to go. We went in our rented Mai car and left around 6:50. The place where the party was held was very close to our hotel, so my aunt and I weren't worried about being late. I was nervous during the drive and then we finally got there, my hands were shaking.

"Chloe I need to go talk with some people, wait here" She said in a motherly tone.

*Alek's POV*

When finally got there, Aunt Val started talking to some people I didn't even know. Since I got extremely bored after five minutes looking like a loner standing alone doing nothing, I walked to a few friends I met last time I was here in New York.

"Hey what's up?" I asked cockily.

"Yooo, its Al!" Chris acknowledged.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, looking at them. They were drooling while looking behind me.

"We're checking out the new girl." Jeff said. I looked over and saw a girl with sexy legs and a beautiful smile. I started to walk up to her to flirt. Screw Mimi, this girl was beautiful.

"Dude, you just can't just go over there, you have a girlfriend" Chris said cautiously.

"My relationship isn't serious like that." I told him, walking over to the girl.

Chloe * POV*

I looked to my right and saw a cute guy walk toward me.

"Hello." He said with a sexy British accent. I smiled at him.

"Hi there…" I said back awkwardly.

"I haven't seen you around things like this." he smirked. Oh this conversation is going downhill… Guys like him are _so_ not my type.

"Yeah, I guess I'm new to this." I told him.

"If you want I can give you a tour of the place." He offered.

"Sure." I accepted. I guess I proved myself wrong on this tour, Alek, and I had a lot in common.

"Want to dance?" he asked, trying to mask his nervousness with a smirk. I saw right through it.

"Yeah, sure why not." I accepted again. We starteddancing to "You and I" by Ciara. Slowly but surely, we look into each others' eyes and start to lean in. Our lips touch and a feel a surge of energy go through me. I never felt that with Jesse.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Some guy asked the crowd.

"The Montez's are here" He acknowledged.

I saw my aunt go up to the stage where the guy was talking into a microphone.

"Hello everyone, I hope you are all enjoying yourselves this evening but I have something very important to tell you all." She looked at me and kept on talking.

"I have found the Uniter." She said smoothly. Everyone gasped when they heard that.

"Chloe came up here for a second please." My aunt asks, obviously referring to me. I walk up to the stage and everyone just looks at me. My aunt hugged me then the next thing I know I hear gun shots and I'm being rushed out of the room.

"What just happened?" I asked the lady that dragged me out of the room.

"Everything ok?" she asked, closing the door. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"Who are you?" I asked a bit too rudely.

"I'm Valentina, a friend of your aunt. I knew all about you I'm taking you back to San Francisco with me. There no one here to protect you. Your aunt was when she hugged you. You of course, didn't see because you had your eyes closed, enjoying the moment." Valentina explained.

"I'm not going, I'm not leaving my home" I said, on the verge of tears.

"Meredith didn't die so that you can just get yourself killed again, so pack all your stuff and I will have a private jet pick you up in two hours." She said. I didn't think there was any point in arguing with her so I nodded went back to the hotel, got all my stuff, and went back to our house, and got my clothes, pictures, and jewelry .The house was so quiet I walk out of the house crying. I saw the jet fifteen minutes later and got on to it. Goodbye childhood home.

*In San Francisco 8:56*

I finally got to the San Francisco Airport and saw Valentina waiting for me at the baggage claim.

"Chloe let's go and eat, we need to discuss some things." Valentina said sternly. Wow, pushy much? Valentina and I drove to IHOP and we had some coffee before Valentina broke the awkward silence.

"Chloe I enrolled you in the same school as my daughter and nephew go to. I would like you to attend school there, only if you stay in my house." She said expressionlessly.

"I don't really have any other place to stay, so okay." I said, thinking about what I was leaving behind at home. "However, I'm staying in a hotel for tonight, okay?" I told Valentina. She nodded and said, "I will have Mai watching you at all times, I hope you know that." She finished.

*In Chloe's hotel room*

I got a text for Jesse and I didn't want to respond or even deal with him, I was still mad at him.

_Chloe: Underlined Italics_, **Jesse: Bold**

**Can we talk – Jesse **

_Th__ere is nothing to talk about._

**let me made it up to you – Jesse**

_N__o, we're done._

**L****et me come over and we'll talk.**

_I moved away __._

**Wat? NO WAY! u didn't tell people that you're moving, not even you best friends or boyfriend?**

_You__'re my EX-boyfriend, and one of my best friends was locking lips with you, so no._

**How do you know that? **

_A little birdy told me__._

**Chloe please,**** let's work this out .**

_N__o we are done._

**Fine! I've been doing that for a month, so whatever. Later, King.**

_Bro, stfu__ I know. bye. _

*Next day*

I woke up for my first day of my new school and sighed. This was probably going to be nothing like my old school. I got dressed and my hair was wet for the shower, so I went to get my hairdryer. As I was looking for it I came a cross a pictures of me as a baby. I looked at them for a second and put them away. I got to the school and they gave me my homeroom teacher's name, as well as my locker number next. Fifteen minutes later, at my locker I saw a girl and this guy staring at me from across the hall. They walk over to me and started to speak.

"Chloe?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's me." I said looking at her weird.

"It's us, Amy and Paul." she said embracing me in a hug. We here best friends when we were little but they moved away when we were about six.

"Oh my gosh, long time no see! So, what you been up to?" I excitedly, happy to be with my best friend again.

"Paul and I are dating." Amy said looking at Paul and taking his hand.

"Good for you guys!" I said back to her, smiling. I kissed Paul when I was six years old, before they moved, of course.

"Listen, I have to get to class now, let's sit together at lunch, okay?" I said to them, looking at the clock in the hallway. I walked away from Amy and Paul and somehow managed to find my homeroom class. My teacher's name was Mr. Johnston.

"Can I help you?" He asked, obviously no knowing that I was new.

"I'm new here." I explained to him.

"Oh, yes, Chloe King, correct?" He clarified. I nodded at him and took my seat. I looked around the class when I sat down and that's when I saw _him_.

ALEK * POV*

I was in English kissing Mimi then class started five minutes later. I started talking to Mimi, who was sitting behind me. After about thirty seconds worth of mindless conversation, Mimi looked to the front of the classroom and scoffed. I turned around to see what she was looking at and I nearly choked realizing that _she_ walked in. I just looked at her emotionlessly.

**So should I continue?**** I know I switch POV's a lot sorry for that… Please review and please go to www. petitionbuzz . com / petitions / tnlock (remove the spaces) and sign the petition. I want to see what happen next with the show, so if you have some news on it please tell me, I want to know what is happening!**

**Than****ks and review**

**Jaderaven15.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**** you**** guys!****Thank**** you**** for**** reading**** my**** story,****the**** more**** reviews**** I**** get**** the**** faster**** I**** will**** update.**

**And just so you know, this is all Ally babyy3's fault for not letting me update sooner. (Yes, I blamed myself because I'm a terrible person, I didn't edit her chapter sooner.)**

*******At**** Lunch,****Chloe ****POV***

After class was over, I went to lunch and sat with Amy and Paul.

"Hey guys." I said, smiling.

"Hey Chlo." Amy yelled. "So Chloe, since you're new here, let me tell you who is who. See over there? That's the popular table. People like jocks, cheerleaders, and such sit there." Amy pointed to a group of people with _him_ in it. He had his arm around some girl who looked like a major slut. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Ooooo, checking out Alek I see." Amy teased

"What? No way, it's not like that. He just looks like someone I know." I said trying to mask my utter sadness and confusion.

"Well he is with Mimi, head cheerleader, so yeah, he's definitely off limits." She said neutrally.

I looked at her in shock and asked, "He has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, sadly… Listen, I need to go; I have 5 minute to get to class, sorry" She said, pulling Paul out of the cafeteria with her.

As I got to class I felt like I was being followed. I turned around and the next thing I knew I was in a closet. I was going to yell for help but someone put their hand to my mouth when I saw it was Alek.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, frustrated.

"I was forced to move here." I answered him.

"Go back." he said harshly.

"Why?" I paused for a second. "Oh, I get it." I said.

"Get what?" he asked.

"You don't want me to tell your girlfriend what happened between us." I smiled evilly at him.

"No it's not that it…it's…" he said nervously.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed, so it's ok, but I really am tired of being played by guys so I'll just act like I've never met you. Got it?" I asked sternly, walking out of the janitor's closet.

*******Alek**** POV***

What the hell did I just do? I'm such an idiot…Wait, what am I saying? I don't need her, I have _everything_.

I needed to get changed for basketball practice so I walked over to the boys' locker room.

In the locker room I heard some guy talk about that girl.

"Yo, Al what your thing with Chloe King?" One of my friends asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"The babe in your English class." He answered. Oh, so her name is Chloe.

"She's quiet, but I like it, I think it's sexy." I said truthfully.

"Dude do you think you should be talking her like that? You have a girlfriend."

Another one of my 'friends' said. We laughed and walked out. As practice was ending, Mimi walked up to me and asked, "Who is this 'quiet but sexy girl'?"

"No one" I answered. "How do you even know about that?"

"I have my ways." Mimi replied.

"Who is she?" She asked again.

"Some girl that you don't know, Mims." I told her.

"It's that new girl isn't?" she asked knowingly.

"Maybe, but I'm with you so what does it matter?" I asked her.

"You check out every pretty girl and I don't like it." Mimi admitted.

"I went talk to her again." I told her.

"You are not to talk to her, Alek!" She yelled at me as a walked away from her. I just pretended I didn't hear her

*******Chloe**** POV***

I packed all of my stuff to head to Valentina's house after school. She went in a car to come and get me. After about fifteen minutes of driving, we pulled up to what looked like an apartment building.

Valentina and I took the elevator to the eighteenth floor and my heart was beating out of my chest. Valentina used her key on the lock she let me in.

Right away, she started helping me with my bags.

"Alek, Jasmine I'm going out, so please show Chloe her room." She said. She never needed to yell, they were Mai. Within five seconds, they came out.

Then was when I realized, _he_ was her nephew. _Greeeaat,_I'm going to be living with an asshole.

"Bye, take care of the Uniter." Valentina said walking towards the door.

"Hi I'm Jasmine and that's Alek, and we're going to be your protectors." A girl with dark brown hair and striking brown eyes said to me, smiling. She seemed very nice.

"Alek, can you show Chloe her room?" She asked. He nodded but didn't say a word. I walked behind him with all of my stuff and thought, _Gee,__thanks __for__ helping,__jackass._

I got to my room I hear, "Are you trying to make me fall for you?" Alek asked, smirking.

"What, no! Like I told you, I'm going to pretend that I never meet you" I told him. Good thing the rooms are soundproof.

Alek stormed out of my room, mumbling something I couldn't make out. I thought nothing of it because he wasn't worth my time and unpacked and got ready for bed.

"Chloe?" Jasmine asked as she came into my room. She shut the door and asked, "What's going on with you and Alek?"

"I just met him, nothing is going on." I told her. I felt bad for lying to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, trying to make out what I was hiding. I could tell that she knew that I was lying.

"I'm getting tired, so I'm going to go to bed. Night." I said, not necessarily faking my tiredness.

Sighing, Jasmine walked out of my room.

***Jasmine POV***

I know something is going on between Alek and Chloe, so I called Jeff, who was one of the people Alek was talking to at the party and asked him what happened. "He kissed a blonde-haired girl that I think was the Uniter." Jeff told me.

I couldn't believe what I was just hearing. Alek cheated on Mimi.

**Dun, dun, duuuuuun.**

**What are your thoughts? Tell me in a review!**

**From Ally babyy3: So sorry that this wasn't edited sooner, I've been going through some problems this week, so please don't be mad at jaderaven15, be mad at me! Sorry, again!**

**Review,****please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys thank you for read my story and reviewing . I found out the producers of nines lives all have new projects so if we want nine lives back it going to be harder then we thought but keep going to .com/petitions/tnlock and sign up and I'm the only one who love the new show the Secret circle. team Jassie **

On to the story now

**Chloe *POV***

Last night was so awarded. I needed to get out of that house so I thought I would go for a early run. Usually, I would sleep in on Sundays but I just could stay in the house knowing that Alek a few yards away .I needed to go for a walk I snuck out of the house without anyone knowing . On my walk I past a coffee shop that look like it was connected to a small story called Varese Vintage I saw a help want sign so I walked in and start to look around .I made my way up to the counter as I started checking out the jewelry some lady walk up behind counter and said " Can I help you " I nodded and answer " I was your help wanted sign and I would like to apply for the job " she smiled and said "I will go get the application" she said smiling. She came back out with the application . After I finish filling out the application I handed it to her and made my way out then I heard " My name is Lana by the way and I see yours is Chloe "I said smiled . I continue my run as I passed Coit Tower I saw someone looking at me from the top and turn quickly for some reason I knew he/her was coming after me I run and turned a corner and tried to get on top of the building I run building to building until I got back to the penthouse out of breathe

When I open the door I saw Alek and Mimi making out on the couch I felt like I was going to throw up as I tried to sneak into my room as I was about to turn into the hall when I dropped my ipod I tried to pick it up fast but it was to late they noticed me " Hi your Chloe right " she asked I could tell she didn't what to talk to me but she still asked I didn't want to talk to her either but I was not going to start problem so I answer " Yea hi ". The next thing I know Jasmine walked out of her room with a suspicious smiled on her face " Hey guy what up " the way she said that I knew she knew what happen I had to get out of there " It was nice to meet you and I have to go bye " I said " Finally" I hear Alek quietly said . I has about to leave when Jasmine yell " Chloe who was that hot guys you were with at the party I saw you with" . Alek and I looked at each other. I bite my lip thing of a way to get out of this. Thank god Mimi cell phone rang as she was looking for it I made my way back to my room and shut the door . How did she find out .

**Alek *POV***

When Jazz and Chloe went back to there room I saw that Mimi ignore the call and she was upset about something "Mims what's wrong" I said clueless "She is living here" she said pissed off "Yea what the problem " I said " Is she Mai" she asked " Mimi listen to me your jealously is not attractive stop" I answer madly " What are you trying to say " she said fear in her eye " I think we should take a break not a break up but a break" I said " Fine if its just to bang the Chloe girl " she said mad for some reason I was scared to answer again her phone rang and she picked it up I could tell I was important then she said she had go do something. For some reason she been very secretive lately

Jasmine came back into the living room I was so pissed of " What the hell was that " I asked her with venom in my tone " You know what that was you and Chloe at the party rings a bell " she answered . She's a liar I run into Chloe's room and pulled her out of her room

**Chloe *POV***

I was doing my homework then the next thing I know am being pulled out of my room by Alek I was about to slap him but he let me go " Alek what the hell " I yelled at him " You told her what happen at the party " he said "No like I been telling you I- I was cut off " She didn't tell me " Jasmine said " How did you find out " Alek said " Well I saw that you too start acting weird so I called Jeff and he told me what happen " she said " I didn't know he had a girlfriend " I said with angry in my tone." What the big deal" Alek said like it wasn't his fault " Alek you cheated on Mimi" Jazz said trying to calm everything down. As she said that I started to think about Jesse for some reason so I start to walk back to my room but someone pulled my hand back " I'm sorry I lied to you" I looked back to see Alek " But I'm not sorry about what happened at the party I was being myself at that time and I " he stopped talking I looked at him finally said " You have a girlfriend and she does deserve that and I see that way she looks at you she's very likes you, so can we been just friend" I said trying not to cry whose are the words I hated to say but they had to come out. " I don't think I can be just your friend" he said I turned around walked to my room shut the door and cried myself to sleep.

**Alek*POV**

I heard her crying it was killed me every tear she shed was like I knife stabbing me in the chest as I moved back towards my room I saw Jazz was sit on the couch " Hi everything ok" she said I look down not making eye contact with her " I'm sorry I thought I was helping" she said " Its ok I just feel weird" "What are you going to do" she asked " I think I'm falling for Chloe " I said " And Mimi, no girl likes to sharing they boyfriend " Jasmine said in confusion " Right now I don't know what to do but I may break up with Mimi " I said unsure of myself but I can stop thing about Chloe we have something that Mimi and I never we had .

***_ Next morning*_** **Chloe *POV***

Got my stuff together and made some coffee I forgot my math textbook in my room. When I came back out I saw Alek drinking my coffee I didn't what to deal with him so I just leaved and started to walk to school . I got there early and saw Amy and Paul at their lockers " So Chlo are you doing next Saturday " she asked I shrugged my shoulder " Ok so you want to go to a Halloween / Masquerade party " " What " I responded " Yea it starts at 8:00 so you in " I was hesitating but that didn't stop me mouth " Yea "

**o sorry if my grammar or spelling is off I speak two language so yea I can some time switch from one to another . come on more review plz. A special thanks to Ally Baby3 she rock and you should check out her story and should Alek dump Mimi for Chloe and ask her to go to Halloween / Masquerade party with him.**

**Should Chloe have a costume or whatever the girls wear at Masquerades vote**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys guess what we go 100,000 signatures for the nines lives petition yea I was so happy when I found out.**

* * *

><p><strong>* Chloe POV*<strong>

" So Chlo are you doing next Saturday " she asked I shrugged my shoulder " Ok so you want to go to a Halloween / Masquerade party " " What " I responded " Yea it starts at 8:00 so you in " I was hesitating but that didn't stop me mouth " Yea "

Amy squealed " Yes so you do you want to go dress shopping after school " she asked " I'm starting work today at 3:00 so it needs to be fast" I answer nervously .

**_After school_**

After school I followed Amy to the same store I applied for as we walked in I made my way to the behind counter "What are you doing " she said confused " O yea I forgot to tell you something I work here " I answered her she smiled at me and continue searching for a dress . As I was putting some cloths away I heard a squeal it that made me jump. I run to the dressing room where it coming from .I saw that it was just Amy in a dress that looked good on her " What do you think" it was a really little brown one shoulder dress and on the shoulder was a large flower on it . " It looks beautiful you should so get it "she nodded " Do you think Paul " she asked I laugh and said " Who cares what he thinks you look good " she giggled and said " I'm getting it "I smile and said "good chose " . We made our way to the counter so that she could buy the dress . I turned around and saw Lana finally done unload what looked like lodes of cloth in a box. " That will be $65 dollars" Amy paid then walked off sing quietly to herself "Good work King" I heard Lana say under her breath I turned around and looked at her . She look up surprise wondering if I had heard her.

**Alek POV**

It was time to tell Mimi that we were over. I had to stay after school for basketball's practice as I got to my car I saw Mimi making out with a friend of mine that was also mai I walked over to them " Mimi " I yelled " What I thought we were on a break " she said in a seducing tone. " You know want it not a break its over " I said walking away hoping it was over but Mimi does take no for an answer she grabbed my arm and said " Wait I just was trying to make you jealous it meant nothing " I was really pissed off at this point " You know was our relationship meant nothing we done " I turned around and when back to my car I looked back to Mimi her face in shock was I just said. As I pulled out of the school parking lot I heard her said " You will be mine, even if I have to kill the Uniter

How did she know Chloe was the Uniter I never told her but forget her I need to find a way to get Chloe to talk to me.

**Chloe POV**

I was on my way home I notice four men following me I start to run but they had me from each side I started to run toward Coit tower I went inside and run up all those stairs when I got to the top I went to the edged and look out I thought I was save because I saw three over them down there but there were four where did the four one go. I had a felt that someone was behind me I turn around as fast as I could. I turned around to find a Scarface freak behind me "Goodbye Chloe" he said with discussed in this tone . I didn't even have time to scream he pushed me off the tower . I was so scared, even though I'm the Untier I never died . When I was falling I felt the my heart drop that will soon stop beating for a matter of second . When I finally hit the floor I felt every bone in my body break.

* * *

><p><strong>I know pretty short but I'm going to try to update faster . You may read some parts of my story that is from the show but little change. If there a part of the show you would like to have changed up tell me by Review or Pm. I will have Amy and Chloe dress up so you can see them not today but when that chapter is up . O yea I all most forgot I may have Brain come in the story so if you don't want him the ruin Chalek review.<strong>

**Review or Pm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys sorry for the late update I been so busy but I'm here now**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe *POV*<strong>

_" Chloe Chloe" I heard a kind but unfamiliar voice call me name. I opened my eyes slowly the smell of spring in the air. I felt moist grass under me. I stood up" Chloe Chloe" I heard again as it vanish in to the wind. I followed the voice on tell I came across a lake. I sat in the grass and run my hand though the water. The water was warm I stood back up. Then, I felt my body walk toward the lake I finally notice I had no control off my body as I walk towards the lake. I heard some humming from the other side of the lake. Instead of having my bare feet go in the water, I was hovering over the it. I walk half way there when I saw a black cat drinking water from the lake when it looked up and saw me it run between the trees I run after it. I straggled pushing my way thought the branches .I heard some humming again. The sunlight in my eyes I put my hand to my forehead to cover the sunlight from my eyes. Then, I saw beautiful women brushing her hair while sating on the grass and her sing to herself. She stop and turned around and said "Watch who you trust Chloe"_

"O my Gosh she just fell from the sky" I heard some people yell. My eyes shot open I got up at fast as I could and tried to run home. I run on the top over building I could the people that were chasing me heartbeat. They start throwing knives at me I jump down onto the sidewalk. I pushed and shoved my way thought the crowd. As I run across a dark ally I felt someone pull me in the alley I start to panic and they put their hand to my mouth before I could yell.

**Alek *POV***

I was on my way home went I saw a body being push off of Coil Tower. I stopped my car and went to check thing out on foot .I heard someone breathing hard and heart racing. I saw Chloe running so I followed her from a distance while she went on sidewalk I jump down into a dark alley and pulled her in. She was about to yell so I covered her mouth and pulled her to my chest. I could hear and felt her heart still racing. When she finally notices it was me she starts to calm down I pulled her away from me. "What happen" I asked wondering .As I spoke a tear fell from her eyes I put my hand on her soft cheek wiping her tears away.

**Chloe *POV***

I was in Alek warm arms "What Happen" he asked with a wonder in his tone of voice." They killed me" I said shaking with fear I looked up at Alek. Seeing nothing but fear and worry's in he's eyes. "And they are coming back, run or they will kill you too". He shook his head in disagreement "I see her and with her proctor so it look's like two kills today" We heard someone yell shortly before we start getting shot at "Run" I yelled at him. "I'm not leaving with out you, we are going together" He said grabbing my hand and running up the street. We run away trying to lose them but it didn't work we run to a large building. Sadly the building barely had people in it. We run up the stairs to the to the second floor and tried to run out the other way, but a member of the Order came up from the stair way but didn't see us .We turned on our heels and run the other way but a Order member appeared looking to the other side .We were trapped from each side. I was about to run down the stair for my life. When I felted someone grab my hand and turned me quickly around and then next thing I know Alek lips were crash on to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Good ending right. So I don't think it can be a Halloween  Masquerade dance but maybe Christmas/ Masquerade dance. And I know I short chapter. Oo and sorry if there's some grammar errors or spelling miss takes**

**More Review Plz with out them it takes me longer to update my story**


End file.
